


Our Better Ending

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Modern AU, Nightmare, and the story of rogue one was a weird dream, k2so is a dog, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: As part of the grieving process Jyn has a bad dream. Lucky for her she's got two boys that love her very much to take care of her.Cliche Fluff Prompt: jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Galen Erso & Jyn Erso
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Our Better Ending

There’s a sense of peace as they look out onto the bright flash of light heading their way. Cassian tells her that her father would be proud of her and as their eyes close that’s it. When she opens her eyes again Jyn gasps for breath looking around her. 

Everything around her is different. It isn't the beach she was sitting in a bed wrapped up in blankets. The room looks strange; she doesn’t recognize it at all. Looking to her side she sees Cassian his clothes are different, he looks like he had been sleeping.

“Were you having another one of those nightmares?” Cassian asks as he sits up and puts a hand on her shoulder. He knows it’s easier to ground her if she has someone to touch something to ground her to the moment. “I’m right here with you it’s alright.”

“Where is here where-” Jyn starts before Cassian’s arms are around her. She feels comforted by it starting to calm down. “What about K2 and Bodhi- the others.” She feels like she had watched it all and seen everyone's deaths like some horrible nightmare.

“K2? He’s in his bed.” Cassian asks before he nods over to the oversized dog bed at the end of the bed. In it a big black Great Dane, a far cry from the large robot that she’d seen in her dreams. “We can bring him here with us if you want just don’t expect to keep your side of the bed for long.”

Jyn takes in a few breaths wondering how she could have mixed this all up.”It just felt so real...I don’t know how I could have thought it was all real. We were in a war and we all died my father-” She starts to say except she realizes that her father was actually dead. She looked at the suit draped over one of the chairs.

It all came back to her in a flash, memories of things that had happened the day before. The funeral had been so hard on her they’d ended up spending the day in bed. “My dad’s gone and I couldn’t do anything to save him not in my dream or in real life…”

Cassian takes in a breath before he pulls her in close. He touches her face and looks her in the eyes. “Your father wouldn’t want you to think like that Jyn you know he wouldn't want you to suffer.” He was a good man who had only wanted happiness for his daughter so that was all Cassian was trying to do for her. 

Jyn feels tears start to fall and she throws her arms around him in a tight embrace. Sobs start to wrack her body and it all feels like too much for her. Just something about the dream had triggered a whole new wave of sadness in her that she hadn’t been ready for. “I don’t think I can do all of this without him.”

“Well you aren’t going to be doing it alone you’ve got me I’m right here with you,” Cassian assures her as he rubs her back. As they sit there the crying must have woken up K2 the dog got up out of his bed and jumped up. He nudged his nose between the two of them prying them apart so he can get in the middle.

Jyn lets out a laugh before she moves to stroke the dog’s neck. “Yes hello, I am doing just fine it’s okay I’m doing okay K2.” She assures him before the dog licks her face and lets out a bark. “Yes, we’re okay everything is okay.”

“Well, I guess he’s going to be in bed with us now,” Cassian says before he smiles and pats the dogs back. He lays back in the bed before he turns on his side to face her. “We can do anything you want tomorrow. I mean it, anything we could do another day in bed or work on getting your dad's things in order whatever you want.” He reaches over K2 and takes Jyn’s hand in her own giving it a comforting squeeze.

Jyn smiles turning on her side as well giving his hand a squeeze. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but she knew that he was going to be by her side which was all that mattered to her. “Maybe… maybe we should have Bodhi over. I know this has been hard on him.”

Bodhi had looked up to her father in a way the man had helped him get away from his toxic family and start a fresh life. Now they were family even after her father’s death. 

“We could make lunch and have him come over for a while. I'm sure he could use the company as much as I could.” Jyn suggests before she lifts Cassian’s hand up to her lips giving him a kiss on the knuckles.

Cassian smiles as she presses a kiss to his hand. “So this dream that you were having. Was I badass in this dream? Did I kick a bunch of ass and fight off all the bad guys?” He knows it hadn’t been a good dream overall but he was sure that at least parts of it had to be good.

Jyn lets out a laugh as she recalls it. “Oh yeah, you had this big space laser gun thing you were a badass rebel with a cause kicking so much ass.”

“What about you? Let me guess even more badass you had two space laser guns instead of one.” Cassian suggests with a smile feeling her start to calm as they both relax into the bed.

“No, I was actually super stubborn. I didn’t want to help I guess doing the save the world stuff with the rogue group you were part of was not in my plans. You were able to use all that wit and charm of yours to get me to join and we saved the galaxy together.” Jyn tells him with a smile. “Oh, and K2 was a huge like 7-foot tall robot that did nothing but talk back.”

“That sounds like one hell of a dream.” Cassian agrees before he looks at her. He wants to ask her what about it was so bad but he has a feeling that she doesn’t want to talk about it. “I think you should rewrite the ending if you didn’t like it. I mean this is your dream you decide what happens to forget whatever your mind decided. You’re the one in charge so if you want a happy ending then have it.”

It’s a curious thought turning it into her own ending. Maybe when she fell back asleep, something fast approaching, she could do just that. “How do you think that I should end it.”

“I think that the charming witty rogue spy should get the girl of course- I may be a bit biased though,” Cassian tells her with a smile. He knows that it’s a small distraction but it seems to work and as she lays there starting to doze back off.

He watches her for a while wanting to make sure that she actually stays asleep and the nightmares don’t get to her again. As he does fall asleep though he thinks about exactly the happy ending that he wants for them.


End file.
